Princess!
by lil-miss-chocolate
Summary: Written for a request on Glee Kink Meme: Kurt/Puck "Did you just call me princess! You do realize that I have a f*cking penis, right!"
1. Princess!

My first fic! I saw a request on Glee Kink Meme for a Purt fic involving the phrase "Did you just call me princess?! You do realize that I have a f*cking penis, right?!", so I thought I'd give it a whirl. I apologise for any Britishisms, I've done my best with the Americanisation. If anyone want to beta to Americanise it, please let me know. :-)

Disclaimer: Glee is clearly not mine. If it was, Mark Salling would not be allowed clothes and Chris Colfer would get all the solos.

* * *

The first time Puck handed Kurt a slushee, he was confused. He was far more used to receiving a slushee facial from that particular footballer. But as the days went by it a kind of routine established itself - the dumpster dives (which had ceased shortly after Puck joined Glee) were replaced by a slushee handed over every day. Kurt realised that his butt may shortly resemble a slushee if he kept drinking them, but drank them nonetheless. Part of him was just keen to avoid the pummelling he was worried might come his way if he rejected Puck's offered hand of friendship, but part of him enjoyed the fact that Puck took time out of his day to do something nice for him.

He noticed after a few weeks that Puck would discreetly watch him slurp the icy drink - this puzzled him at first, but, like everything, he got used to it.

A few weeks later still, he decided to put on a bit of a show - not just drinking the slushee, but licking the straw, swirling it in his mouth, and then draining the cup. The brainfreeze was totally worth the look on Puck's face, who rapidly turned and heading towards the boy's bathroom.

The next day Puck brought two slushees; one for Kurt, one for himself. As they sat at opposite ends of the cafeteria, kurt watched as Puck silently attempted to outdo each Kurt's previous performance.

Kurt assumed it was just some macho jock "make the queer kid uncomfortable" thing. So he gave it back as good he got, resolutely attempting to give his slushee straw the best blowjob it had ever received.

Kurt finished his drink, but as he left the cafeteria, he felt a strong hand grab his wrist and pull him towards the janitor's closet. He yielded, unsurprised to see Puck towing him along. He was bundled into the closet, and the door closed behind him.

Assuming he was about to be berated for his obvious homosexuality, he looked up.

The mohawked boy's nose was about an inch from his own.

"Hummel, what the fuck are you doing to me? You strut about this place like you own it, swaying your hips like you doing the fucking macerena. Do you even know how horny you make me?"

Kurt was struck dumb. Noah Puckermann, the school stud, wanted _him_? After years of slushee facials and dumpster dives, that was the last thing expected. And to his surpise, he was more than a little turned on. This guy could have any girl he wanted, and he wanted Kurt Hummel.

"Hummel? For fuck's sake, say something." The angry gleam in Puck's eyes had gone, to be replaced by (as far as Kurt could tell in the dark) a look of worry.

He didn't know what made him do it, perhaps that moment of Puck's self-doubt had given him the nerve - Kurt grabbed the other boy by the back of his mohawk, and pulled his lips down to meet his own.

After a moment of panic, Kurt felt the taller boy return the kiss. Hands moved everywhere as they explored each other's bodies. Kurt could feel Puck's hardness press against him, as his own erection began to grow.

Puck began to move his kissed down Kurt's neck and along his collar bone, murmuring barely audibily as he did so. Kurt caught one word, though. He placed his hands on Puck's shoulders and shoved him firmly against the wall.

"Did you just call me princess?! You do realize that I have a fucking penis, right?!"

Puck's response was to chuckle and slide his hand inside Kurt's briefs and do a brief physical exam.

"Oh yes, sweetheart. And I plan on being fairly initmate with it very soon."

His fingers closed around Kurt's cock. He deftly undid the skinny jeans covering it, pushing them and boxers to the floor as he knelt down in front of the smaller boy.

Kurt's mind was in turmoil. What had started out a kiss had turned into being jerked off in a closet. At school! Then he felt the footballer's mouth close about his cock, and all thoughts went out the window.


	2. You Can't Always Get What You Want

Part 2 of Princess - Was originally a one-shot, but had an idea for a second part. The original princess line was a prompt from Glee Kink Meme.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and alerted the first part!

* * *

Kurt leaned back against wall, hardly able to believe that it was _Puck_'s mouth currently wrapped around him. Noah Puckerman, the badass jock, was sucking his cock like his life depended on it. And it felt amazing. Kurt had nothing to compare to, but he tell the larger boy knew what he was doing. He nearly blacked out as Puck began to deep throat him, swallowing his cock further down his throat than he would have believed possible. The boy at his feet began to do wonderful things with his tongue, bringing the younger boy closer and closer to orgasm.

Kurt moaned softly, "I'm gonna... ohhhhh..."

Puck swallowed every last drop of his cum, using his tongue to make sure not a drop remained to mark Kurt's clothing.

Puck stood up and looked into the younger boy's eyes, "You are so fucking sexy when you come."

Kurt gazed at him, speechless. His eyes widened as the older boy turned and left, leaving Kurt standing, half naked, in the empty janitor's closet.

* * *

It had taken a few moments for Kurt to snap back to reality. He had immediately headed to the bathroom to tidy himself up - he was sure his face and hair would be a dead giveaway to what he'd been doing. He hadn't seen Puck for the rest of day - and he'd been keeping an eye open for the Mohawked head in the corridors. Kurt considered the day's events as he lay in bed that night. It had been enjoyable, that was for certain, but wise? He didn't think so. And there was one thing he was sure about: he was not about to become some jock's fuck-buddy. He inwardly cringed at the thought.

But it had felt _so_ good.

* * *

The next day, Puck handed Kurt a slushee, as usual, in the corridor. Kurt raised his eyebrows at him, attempting to convey _What the fuck happened yesterday and what exactly do you expect to happen because of it? _through facial expression alone. He reckoned at least part of his message got through, as Puck said, "Just drink the damn slushee. We can talk after Glee."

A day had never passed more slowly. Never had Kurt been more irritated by Rachel's insistance that they rehearse over and over until they were perfect.

Finally, the bell rang. Kurt lingered in the practice room, pretending to search for some sheet music, hoping that no-one else would pause to help him in his search. He jumped when a hand slid around his waist, and turned to find Puck standing extremely close to him. He took a step back from the taller boy, stepping up onto the first level of the stage area to gain at least some height advantage.

"Let me make one thing quite clear right now, Puckerman. Whatever is going on in your head, whether you're gay, straight, curious, or whatever - I am not going to be your booty call."

"Didn't you enjoy our little adventure in the closet?"

"Be that as it may, you cannot just have me wherever and when ever you want it."

"So... what can I have?"

Kurt paused to consider the question. He decided to not answer it, asking one of his own, "You are a stud. You could have pretty much any girl you wanted. Why do you want me?"

"Because you're sexy. Because you don't care what people think about you. And because you make me really horny when you wear those tight jeans..."

Kurt glanced down; sure enough, there was a bulge forming at the front of the other boy's pants. "You really want me? Because I can be a handful."

"Oh, I know," Puck responded. "And a bit of mouthful, too," He added cheekily.

Kurt flushed slightly, then answered Puck's original question, "Well then. You can be _my_ booty call. Be at my car in ten minutes."

He gathered up his things, and made his way to the door, turning to deliver the kicker, "Unless you're too chicken?"

This time, Puck was the one left speechless.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are love :-)


	3. The Summer of '69

Kurt hurried straight to the boys' bathroom after he left the music room. If this was going to happen, he had to look his best. He found his emergency moisturiser and shaving bag, and quickly made himself presentable. He headed back out to his car to find Puck waiting impatiently for him.

"It's about fucking time! What were you doing in there?"

"Shut up, Puckerman. Get in the damn car."

Oddly enough, Puck obeyed.

"And keep your hands to yourself," Kurt added, as the elder boy's hand found it's way across his thigh. "I have no intention of crashing the car because I am otherwise engaged."

Again, Puck obeyed. After a few moments he ventured a question, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Now be a good boy and be quiet."

The tension in the silent vehicle could have been cut with a knife.

Kurt was revelling in his newfound power over Puck. He had something that Puck wanted, something no-one else could provide. He was going to enjoy this.

Puck was surprised by the younger boy's sudden authority, and more than a little turned on.

Kurt stopped the car at the end of a dirt track, just off the highway into Lima.

"Backseat. Now."

Puck was amazed that Kurt would allow something that had such a potential for mess in the backseat of his baby.

They both got out and got into the backseat, Kurt deftly moving a catch across to lower the rear seats - they were now sitting on what amounted to a leather bed.

"So these jeans turn you on, do they?"

"Fuck yes."

Kurt smirked. "Then perhaps you'd care to lend in a hand in removing them?"

Puck's hands went straight for Kurt's zipper, carefully undoing it around Kurt's growing erection. He pulled both his jeans and his boxers down the pale legs before him, and was about to throw them carelessly into the front seat when Kurt interrupted him, "Those are Armani! Fold them!"

Puck did so, before placing them carefully down and turned back around to admire the boy lying before him. He stroked his way up Kurt's legs and took hold of his cock.

"Now suck me off. And if you let a single drop get onto my upholstery..."

Kurt relaxed back to enjoy Puck's attentions. There was no way yesterday had been his first time; he was just too good at this.

"Ohhh... you are one hell of a cocksucker, Noah Puckerman."

Puck responded by picking up the pace, expertly deep throating the younger boy.

Kurt lose the ability to form coherant thoughts. He was reduced to moans of pure pleasure as he got closer and closer.

"I'm coming..."

Again, Puck swallowed it all with ease, but was still very thorough in his clean up.

As Kurt came back down to earth, he glanced over at Puck. His erection was straining against the fabric of his jeans and he was breathing heavily.

"You know what, Puckerman? I think this time, I will return the favour. Lie down, head there." He pointed at a spot next to himself. He removed his own Alexander McQueen shirt, and Puck's rather worn black one. He deftly undid the Mohawked teen's jeans. Having watched numerous video examples, Kurt knew in principle what he should do. He'd never tried putting it into practice before...

He bend down to kiss the tip of Puck's cock, licking away the precum that was gathering there. Deep groans indicated he was going about it the right way. Kurt stretched his mouth wide to accomodate the head of his cock, and moved his tongue around the tip. As he attempted to take more of it in his mouth, Kurt felt the gag reflex begin to cut in, so he opted instead to stroke the shaft with his hand whilst licking it up and down, he tongue flicking over Puck's balls as he did so. He found that his own cock was hardening once again. Puck had also noticed, groaning as he reached over to grasp Kurt's legs and pull them towards him. He moved so the younger boy was straddling his face, and took the cock back in his mouth. The two boys sucked each other off with vigour, bringing each other closer and closer to orgasm. It didn't even occur to Kurt that he would have to swallow Puck's cum if he wanted to keep his car clean, not that he would have cared if it had.

Kurt felt that familiar sensation deep in his belly as he felt Puck's hips began to buck wildly. The two boys came simultaneously, Kurt doing his best to swallow it all. He nearly managed, just a few drops remained on his face. He crawled back up to face Puck, who was gazing up at the younger boy with something like wonderment. "You've never done that before?!"

"There's a first time for everything."

"That was better than every other blow job I ever had. Put together!"

"Natural talent. Now, get dressed. I need to get home."

"So when can we do this again?"

"Whenever I want to, Puckerman," Kurt replied as he slid, now fully dressed, into the front seat. "Now get a move on!"

**A/N: I'm sorry if it doesn't flow very well - my dad called me downstairs for a lesson in elementary gunsmithing halfway through and I lost the thread a little. Thank you, all the lovely people who review, alert and favourite my fics. Even those who just read them, thank you to you too.**


	4. Two Out Of Three Ain't Bad

Kurt had dropped Puck off and was driving home. His mind was in a bit of whirl. He was enjoying himself, that was for certain. And having the school hardass as his 'bitch' was definitely something to be proud of. Still, he wanted to know why Puck was doing it. Unlikely as it seemed that he was gay (or at least bi), it was the only solution he could think of. Unless he really had gone through every woman in Lima and was now just moving on to the most feminine guys...

Puck laid on his bed, remembering the feeling of Kurt's mouth on him. Something about the younger boy attracted him far more than any girl ever had. So much so that he was willing to be Kurt's personal sex slave just to be with him. But he wanted more. The way Kurt's face lit up when he'd been assigned to work with Finn - he wanted that look for himself. He grabbed his pillow and threw it on the floor in frustration. Everything about Kurt _fucking_ Hummel drove him to distraction. From his flawless skin, to his impeccable clothing, to the way his voice dropped several octaves when he was turned on...

Kurt was sitting alone in his basement, supposedly reading a magazine, but not actually taking in a single word of what he was reading. His feelings towards Puck had definitely changed - the Mohawked boy was actually nice to him now, even away from their clandestine meetings. He briefly considered calling Puck to talk to him, but dismissed it almost instantly. He was not about to lose the power in this relationship now that he had it. Still, he wanted to talk to the other boy, find out why he was doing this. Because Noah Puckerman had never been one for being submissive - what had changed? He still loved Finn, of course, but Kurt knew it was little more than a pipe dream now. Perhaps he should consider Puck as a viable alternative.

Puck came to a decision. He was willing to do whatever it took to get into Kurt's pants, but he still wanted more. He wanted the smaller boy to like him. To smile whenever he entered the room. To be his friend. To be his boyfriend. And he'd never get that without actually talking to him.

* * *

Puck handed Kurt his usual morning slushee.

"Thank you, Noah."

Kurt had responded primly and turned back to his locker.

"Um, Kurt? Can we talk?"

Kurt continued to rummage in his locker for his books, "Not now; I'm late for Math. Music room, one o'clock." He slammed the locker shut and walked away.

Puck was in the music room at ten to one. He was jittery with nerves, which baffled him. He was a stud! He didn't get nervous. Then he remembered why he was there. He got up and paced around the room.

Kurt entered the room bang on one o'clock.

"Well, then?"

"Kurt... I need to tell you something. I like you."

Kurt looked at him quizically. "I don't think you would be sucking me off if you hated me."

"No, I mean, I really like you. And, well, what we've been doing is great, and I wouldn't want to wreck that, but I want more. I want to be your boyfriend, if you'll let me."

"You mean, you've bullied me for years, insulted and hurt me, and you think you can make it up with a few slushees and your bedroom prowess? It's gonna take a hell of a lot more than that."

"I will make it up to you." Even in Puck's head the words sounded lame.

"If you want to be my boyfriend, prove to me that you can be. I'm fooling around with you because you're hot and you're good in bed. But your track record with relationships is dire."

Puck stood silently, head bowed, not knowing what to say.

Kurt waited for a moment, then turned to go. Puck's next words caused him to stop in his tracks.

"Is it Finn?"

"Excuse me?" Kurt's voice wavered slightly.

"Is it because you'd rather have Finn? I know you like him."

This time Kurt was the one silenced.

"Because I can be better than him. I can be faithful. I can be nice. I could give you what you wanted in return."

"Prove it. Prove to me you can do it. Then I'll consider it." And Kurt left the room before Puck could say anything else.

* * *

As Kurt made dinner that night, he thought some more. Puck was certainly charming (and very easy on the eyes), and Kurt knew that his life at school would be far worse without the big footballer sticking up for him. Still, he doubted that he could ever feel as strongly for Puck as he did for Finn. He hummed along to one of his dad's CDs as he made dinner:

_I want you, I need you_

_But there ain't no way_

_I'm ever gonna love you_

_Now don't be sad_

_'Cos two out of three ain't bad._

* * *

**I know this was a lot of talking and no smut, but I need some kind of storyline to put the smut around. There should be more next time!**

**The song is Meat Loaf's _Two Out Of Three Ain't Bad_. He has loads of great songs that I'm trying to work in somehow...**

**Reviews are love!  
**


	5. I Can't Fight This Feeling Any More

**Much love to IchigoPudding for reviewing every chapter! And to everyone else who reads, reviews, alerts and favourites my stories.**

* * *

Kurt was right. Puck's track record at 'being a boyfriend' was dreadful. He'd never tried to be exclusive before - he had no idea what kind of thing a boyfriend was expected to do. And to be a boyfriend to a guy? Do guys like flowers? Not normally. Do gay guys like flowers? No idea. If he wanted to win a girl over, he'd hold open doors, carry her stuff, that sort of thing. But Kurt was a guy... he might just be annoyed. He should have thought this through more.

Meanwhile, Kurt eagerly anticipated the next day's events, wondering what Noah (as he now thought of Puck) would come up with.

Puck made up his mind. He was already being nice to Kurt at school, that should be enough there, right? He planned to take Kurt out on a date. A proper one. He ordered food from the one vaguely classy Italian place in Lima (his uncle was the head chef so he got it to go) and packed a picnic basket with blanket, candles and some plastic crockery. He thought about getting wine, but he didn't want Kurt to think he was trying to get him drunk.

He nervously approached the smaller boy the next day at school, usual slushee in hand.

"Kurt?"

The boy in question turned to face him, with a friendlier expression than normal.

"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out with me tonight?" Noah looked hopefully at Kurt, watching his expression.

"Alright then. I'll see you in the parking lot after school."

"Can't I pick you up?"

"Unless you want to explain to my dad exactly what's going on here, it's probably best you don't. I'll see you after school. And I have to be home by seven."

Kurt was surprised. He didn't think that Noah would have the balls to ask him out in the middle of a school corridor. Alright, so no-one actually appeared to have overheard, but still.

His misconception was corrected when Mercedes stormed up to him at lunchtime when he was practicing scales.

"You have a date with Puck? I heard you in the corridor this morning. Why the hell didn't you tell me? Is this why you've been blowing me off all week? Because I am not down with that."

"To answer your questions in order, yes, you wouldn't approve, and yes again. I'm sorry, Sadie, but would you have let me miss shopping for a date with him?"

"I guess not, but still, what the hell are you doing? This is Puck! You know, the jock that's been making your life miserable since forever."

"I know, but he's making it up to me."

"How can you possibly make up for something like that?"

"I think that's what he's doing with the whole going on a date thing. And, you know, other things..."

"You mean like the slushees every day? I meant to ask you, what is with that?"

"I guess he just feels bad. Look, Sadie, I get that you're trying to be a friend here, but I really don't know what going on either." That wasn't completely true, Kurt thought as he said this, but he really didn't want to go into details of what had been happening. Mercedes might beat Puck up before he had a chance to take Kurt out. And whilst he had had 'meetings' with the bigger boy, he was looking forward to having his first ever proper date.

"Fine then. But when you have it sorted out exactly what is going on here, you _will_ tell me every detail."

"Sure." Kurt rolled his eyes and walked away, very relieved that she didn't want details there and then. That would have been a tough one to get out of.

Puck met Kurt in the parking lot. He'd skipped out last lesson to pick up the food, so everything was ready.

He held the door of his car open for the younger boy, and closed it carefully behind him. He climbed in the driver's side and started the engine.

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises. I've had enough bad ones that they definitely outweigh the good ones."

"We're going for a picnic, alright?"

"Oh. That sounds... nice. How did you come up with that?"

"I dunno. You said you liked Italian one time, so I got some stuff from La Bella Vita."

"Oh." Kurt was getting a lot of surprises tonight. "You remembered that?"

"Yeah."

They sat in silence until they pulled up at the park. Puck got everything out of the trunk, and laid it out on the blanket. Kurt watched with an amused expression on his face.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing's funny. I'm just pleasantly surprised; I didn't realise you could be such a gentleman."

They sat down and started to eat. As they ate, they chatted about various subjects - football and Glee being the two they could cover most ground on. Kurt discovered that Noah could actually converse quite intelligently when he wanted to - even if he had never heard of Alexander McQueen. The meal finished with chocolate mousse. Kurt raised an eyebrow when he saw what Noah was getting out of the basket.

"What?"

"Nothing. A thought just occurred for several other uses for chocolate mousse, that's all."

Puck sighed. "I'm doing my best to show what good boyfriend material I am here. I already want to just throw on the ground and do you - there's no need for you to try and tempt me more."

"Sorry. It looks delicious." And dessert's not the only thing, Kurt thought, admiring Noah's muscular arms and chest through his shirt, remembering the sight of the Mohawked teen stretched out naked beneath him. He snuggled up to Puck as he ate his dessert, feeling slightly chilly.

"Thanks for this, Noah. I'm actually having a really nice time."

"Good. I'm glad my plan worked out." He put his empty bowl on the ground and wrapped his arm around the boy beside him.

"You're definitely getting there. A few more dates like this and I might let you be my boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

They sat in silence for a moment, each enjoying the presence of the other. Kurt turned himself round slightly to face the larger boy, gazing into his eyes before reaching up and kissing him gently on the lips. Puck responded, moving his hand to the back of Kurt's waist as they kissed. Kurt rested his hands on either side of Puck's neck as he deepened the kiss, their tongues meeting as he gently pushed the elder boy into a lying position. Puck's hands slid up inside Kurt's shirt, feeling the soft skin beneath his fingers. A vibrating from Kurt's pocket interrupted them. He sat up, annoyed, still straddling Puck, as he reached into his pocket. He looked at the caller ID.

"Dammit! It's my dad. I completely forgot about the time."

He answered the call.

"Hi, Dad. Yeah, I know I'm not home. No, they didn't throw me in the river. I ran out of gas." It was the first thing he could think of. "Well, I didn't want to disturb you at work, so Mercedes gave me a lift to hers. I guess I just lost track of time. Okay, I'll see you later." He hung up. "Will you cut it out?!" Puck had been feeling all the way up his chest as he'd been speaking on the phone. "I've got to call Mercedes now." He rapidly dialled her number and briefly told her the situation (missing out the part about Puck's hands, which were now caressing his ass). He managed to get rid of her after promising to give her details tomorrow.

"You're going to give her _details_?"

"Of course not, I'll just tell her we had dinner. Do you think I'd tell her about _this_?" Kurt replied as he ground his crotch into Noah's. "I've really got to get home soon, now, though. And don't forget you've got to drop me at school so I can get my car."

"Oh yeah..."

"But we've still got a few minutes. I can think of something to do until then." He leaned down to place a kiss on Noah's lips. "What do you say?"

The only response was a pair of lips fiercely attacking his own, hands running through his hair as the two boys kissed passionately. And for the first time, Finn Hudson didn't even cross Kurt's mind as he melted into his lover's arms.

**

* * *

Sorry for the shameful lack of sexytimes. I will make it up to you, I promise. Reviews are love!**


	6. Somebody To Love?

Kurt laid on top of Puck as their tongues entwined, hands running over their bodies as they kissed. Each could feel the other getting harder and harder as their kisses grew more and more passionate. Kurt ripped off Puck's shirt and began to kiss his way down his torso.

"You've been very generous to me, Noah. I insist you let me return the favour."

"Please..."

Taking that as a yes, Kurt quickly undid Puck's jeans and pulled out his stiffening cock. He licked of the pre-cum that was gathering at the tip and took the head into his mouth, wrapping his hand around the base. He gradually worked his way further and further down until he was almost deep-throating him, trying to swallow his cock deeper into his throat.

"Fuck, Kurt... I'm gonna come..."

Kurt continued to suck, determined to bring him to the best orgasm of his life. Puck erupted into his mouth; he swallowed every drop, and sat back up, enjoying his effect on the Mohawked teen. Seeing someone come completely undone like that had to be one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen. Puck was lying on his back, recovering his breath.

"You get better at that every time."

"Practice makes perfect." Kurt shrugged off the compliment.

"I never would have had you pegged as someone who would do that in a public place."

"It's hardly public, no-one ever comes here. Now I really need to get home. You up to driving?"

* * *

Puck had dropped Kurt back at school so he could drive himself home. He managed to persuade his dad that he'd forgotten about the spare fuel can in the trunk until after he'd got to Mercedes' house, so Burt wasn't too suspicious. Kurt phoned Mercedes as soon as he was in his basement.

"Hey, Sadie."

"Kurt! What happened? Spill!"

"We went and had a picnic in the park. He'd ordered food from La Bella Vita - you know, that Italian place I love?"

"Aw, that's cute. Still, what are you _doing _with him? He made you miserable!"

"Well, now he's making me happy."

"Seriously? _Noah Puckerman_ took you out on a date, and you enjoyed it? He didn't try to throw you in a dumpster, or anything?"

"No! He was really sweet, and I had a really nice time."

"This is too weird. So do you think he's gay?"

"I don't know. He's definitely not completely straight."

"And are you guys properly dating now?"

"No. He's asked me, but I'm not gonna let him call himself my boyfriend till he's properly made it up to me."

"He actually asked you?! This is huge. I've gotta tell some-"

"No! You can't tell anyone!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want everyone at school knowing about this. Mercedes, you've got to promise me you won't tell a soul."

"Argh, you're killing me, Kurt."

"Promise me!"

"Alright," she said, sulkily. "Did anything else happen that I should know about?"

"Um... not really. We just had dinner and talked," Kurt lied. He'd never been very good at it, he'd been amazed that his dad had bought his earlier spiel about gas. He really hoped Mercedes wouldn't notice anything weird about his answer. Luckily, she didn't, and they carried on to talk about other things.

* * *

The next day, Kurt woke up relieved. Saturday - no school to worry about, no-one judging him. He could just stay at home and watch TV, maybe go to the mall, do some retail therapy.

As he prepared his breakfast, he mulled over the week's events

He really was starting to feel quite fond of Puck. He realised with shock that whenever he thought about him, he no longer automatically compared to him to Finn. And now he was comparing them, he found that Puck was the better option of the two: he cared about Kurt, he was willing to be his boyfriend, he was kind. Puck wasn't pressuring him, either. Yes, they'd done some things, but Puck was acting out of character in that Kurt was usually the one who initiated things, after that first time in the closet. And even when things had started, Puck never pushed him to go further than he wanted to. Kurt would have expected Puck to be asking for sex at every opportunity. Did the fact that he didn't mean he respected Kurt more than all his previous girls? Or did it just mean that he was afraid to go further? Kurt didn't know how far Puck had ever gone with a guy, but he seemed pretty experienced.

Kurt groaned. In less than a week, he'd gone from indifferent to obsessed. It seemed that Noah was all he ever thought about now. He had so many questions that he was afraid to ask - he didn't know whether he really wanted to know the answers. After deliberating while he ate, he gave in. He would just have to call him. He needed to know, otherwise how could he contemplate any sort of a relationship with him?

Puck was more certain in his feelings, even though he didn't understand why. He liked Kurt. He'd known for a few weeks that he was attracted to him, but it was only since he'd started spending time alone with him that he'd started _feeling_ things for him. He was pretty sure he wasn't gay, and he'd never been attracted to a guy before, so he guessed he must just be sort of bisexual. It didn't worry him too much, though. As long as Kurt was willing to consider him, he was happy. He spent a lot of the day planning everything he would do to convince Kurt that he would be the perfect boyfriend.

* * *

**Reviews are love! If you liked it or hated it, let me know.  
**

**A/N: If you've got any other couples you'd like me to try and write, just let me know and I'll give it a whirl.  
**


	7. I Got My Angel Now

**I have been the most unconscionable time updating, but I beg you to excuse it. (I kind of swiped that line from the last words of Charles II). Any text inside asterisks (*) is a text message or email.**

**

* * *

**Kurt's plan to call Puck was spoilt by a phone call summoning him to the mall for "Some major retail therapy." He ended up spening an enjoyable day with Mercedes, Tina and Artie at the mall. If the others thought him a little quieter than usual, they didn't mention it. The four friends managed to find some clothes for Artie that "didn't make him look like a grandfather" (Kurt's words), and some that didn't make Tina "look like she spent her weekends slitting her wrists" (Mercedes' opinion). They all came back to Kurt's house to try out their new outfits and to sit and chat. They had an entertaining time getting Artie down the stairs, deciding when halfway down that they would sit in the living room in future. Eventually, everyone (bar Artie, of course) was sitting in one of Kurt's weird and wonderful chairs, discussing their day. Kurt was checking his phone more often than usual, expecting some wacky idea from Puck any minute. This they did notice - Tina being the first to comment.

"Hey, K-Kurt? Why do you keep checking your phone?" Tina still found herself stuttering from time to time out of habit.

He blushed as he looked at the screen for the twenty seventh time that afternoon. "No reason."

"You waiting for a call?" Artie joined in.

"No, I... um..."

"Is it a guy?!" Tina asked, realising the only reason why Kurt would get so flustered.

Kurt shot a pleading look at Mercedes. "You're on your own, white boy."

He sighed. "Alright then. There's a guy who's been... well... kind of _courting_ me for the last week. And he's trying to prove what a good boyfriend he would be, and he does quite... extravagent things to show this. So I'm a bit nervous about what he might do next."

Artie and Tina's mouths dropped open. "Kurt, this is h-huge! Who is he? Do we know him? Do you like him? What's he like?" The questions fell out of Tina's mouth almost faster than she could speak. Artie just looked shocked.

Kurt chuckled slightly at their reactions before responding, "Yes, you know him. He's quite sweet, underneath. And yes, I do like him. But..." he trailed off.

"What?" Artie managed to get out the single syllable.

"I don't know. He's got a bit of a reputation. As a ladies' man. I don't really know what he wants with me."

Tina and Artie looked confused, Mercedes just looked a cross between sympathetic and "I told you so".

Artie tried to clarify, asking, "So he's been trying to get you to go out with him, even though up till now he's only ever gone for girls?"

"Pretty much. And there were a lot of girls."

"Hang on, you said we know him. Who is it?" Tina asked.

"Not telling." Kurt was saved having to explain why by his phone beeping.

*R u at home?* the message read. He knew it was from Puck, who was saved into his phone as "Lover Boy".

Kurt scooted away from the group to text back, *Yeah, with M, Tina and Artie. Why?*

The others looked expectantly at him as he came back over.

"Well?" Mercedes asked.

"What?"

"Was it him?"

"Yes, it was him. No, I won't tell you what he said, so don't bother asking. Guys, can we just change the subject, please?"

Kurt didn't often snap at his close friends, so they picked the wisest option and backed off. They continued chatting about various topics (covering Broadway musicals and fashion somewhere between Glee and schoolwork), but all eyes turned to Kurt as his phone beeped again. He opened the message, *Look outside*. He looked up at Mercedes, baffled, and showed her the text.

"He says to look outside." The others quickly looked over her shoulder to see the name of his wannabe-boyfriend, but were disappointed to just see 'Lover Boy'.

"Well then, go look!" was Mercedes' response. He hurried over to the window, looking up at the front lawn through the flower bed. Noah was standing there, guitar in hand.

Kurt opened the window and hissed out, "What are you doing? Aren't you worried that people will-"

"Oh my god!" Tina's shriek cut him off. "Puck?! Your secret guy is Puck?"

"Hi Tina. Yes, I am trying to get Kurt to be my boyfriend. Which is why I am here. Kurt, I know that in all those old movies you love the guy will come and serenade the girl at her bedroom window. This was the best I could come up with."

Mercedes had rolled Artie to the window by this point, so all four friends were gazing up at Puck. All their faces had varying levels of disbelief as he strummed his guitar and began the song:

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well, baby, they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

Puck looked down at Kurt as he sang. Backlit as he was, the smaller boy really did look as though he had a halo around his head. As Puck had begun to sing, a huge grin had started to spread across Kurt's face. If Puck had had any ulterior motives to trying to date him, there was no way he would have done such a public perfomance. This pushed up his score on the boyfriend chart to Very Good Indeed.

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm takin'_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

Burt Hummel watched from an upstairs window, correctly assuming that if Kurt wanted Puck to depart, he would have sent him packing much earlier. He vaguely recognised him as one of the football players from McKinley. He was pleased that someone other than himself actually appreciated his son's qualities. If he had known what Kurt and Puck had got up to in the past week, he would perhaps have been less impressed, but as it was, he saw a semi-respectable-looking boy publicly serenading his son. Not something you would expect in the highly conservative Lima. The boy was risking the ire of a large portion of the town to show his affection. He smiled as he remembered his own (somewhat unsuccessful) attempts to serenade his wife, many years before.

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo_

_Halo_

As Puck finished the song, Kurt's face vanished from the window. The three remaining applauded politely. Moments later, Puck heard the rattle of various bolts being slid back before a breathless Kurt threw himself into his arms (he had already place the guitar on the floor). As their lips met, Puck wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and lifted him easily from the floor. After a moment that Puck wished could have lasted for a lifetime, Kurt pulled back, and Puck returned him to the ground.

"I can't believe you did that."

"I would do anything for you, Kurt."

"But to sing, in front of people, and my dad, and my neighbours..." Words utterly failed him. How he could he convey all the happiness, and gratitude, and affection that he was feeling with just words? Instead he slipped his hands around the Mohicaned head and pulled the taller boy's lips down to meet his own. There the two stayed until an outside noise brought them back. Burt Hummel was standing on the porch, having just cleared his throat. He might have appreciated the effort the boy had put in, but he couldn't allow them to start making out on his front lawn. They broke apart, Noah retaining Kurt's hand. Mercedes, Tina and Artie watched from the basement, Artie craning to see what was happening.

"Dad! This is Noah." He paused before he smiled and continued, "My boyfriend." His grip tightened on Puck's hand, who squeezed back.

Burt looked at Puck, who kept his voice steady enough to say, "Noah Puckerman, sir. Pleased to meet you."

"Puckerman? On the football team?"

"Yes, sir."

Burt nodded. "Treat him well."

"I will, believe me, sir."

Burt nodded again, "No funny business." He then turned and walked back into the house. The five teens sighed in relief. Puck pulled Kurt into a tight hug, and whispered into his ear, "You really mean it? I'm your boyfriend?"

"How could anyone say no after a performance like that?" Kurt pulled back slightly and looked into Noah's hazel eyes. "I'm still in shock."

"I meant every word."

"I know." A thought occured to him, "So you're alright with telling people?"

"I've got you, I'm the luckiest guy in the world. Why wouldn't I want to brag?"

"Because half the school will want to pummel you for being gay."

"Princess, I'm a badass. Bring it."

**

* * *

I'm so sorry about how long I was to update. I was utterly stuck for plot ideas for about a week, then I had an idea just before I went on a trip to London and didn't have any access to the Interwebs. Thank you to everyone who has kept reading, and reviewed and alerted! All your lovely comments really spurred me on to write more.**

**Reviews much appreciated, as always!**


	8. I Got You Babe

**I Got You Babe**

The next day, Puck waited for Kurt in the parking lot, and they walked into school hand in hand. They were about halfway down the corridor before people began to notice. By the time they had reached their lockers, almost everyone in the hallway was staring at them. In preparation for the expected slushie attacks, both had brought several changes of clothes in with them. Kurt held tight to his boyfriend's hand in nervous anticipation of the abuse that would go his way. Puck was doing the exact same thing.

The silence was broken by Artie wheeling past.

"Hey guys. I'll see you at Glee tonight?"

"Hi," Kurt replied. "Yes, we'll be there." His head snapped around at a scuffling noise behind him

Puck moved to stand between Kurt and the fast approaching football team. Luckily the slushie machine was at the other end of the school, so they hadn't had the time to arm themselves.

"Puckerman, what the hell?"

"What do you want, Karofsky?"

"Dude, you were holding Hummel's hand."

"Yes. He's my boyfriend."

A stunned silence fell over those watching. Most people had assumed that Puck was either playing a prank or dragging Kurt somewhere to beat him up. The idea of Puck being gay was just too ridiculous.

"So you're a fag now?" Azimio cut in.

"I'm seeing Kurt, what do you think?"

The bell went at that moment, causing most of the waiting audience to disperse to various lessons. Finn and Mercedes walked up to Puck and Kurt, pushing their way past the footballers.

"Hey dude, you coming to history?" Finn asked, at the same time as Mercedes took Kurt's arm to go to algebra. The footballers registered that Principal Figgins had just poked his head out of his office door to see what was going on, and scattered.

Kurt and Puck exchanged smiles as they left to go to class.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me?" Finn asked Puck as they approached the classroom.

"We only properly got together last night. And if it hadn't worked out, I wouldn't have wanted you to know about it. I'd be too embarrassed."

It said a lot for their friendship that Puck was admitting that - he never acknowledged his own weaknesses.

"So you're like a proper couple?" Finn couldn't wrap his head around it.

"Yeah."

"But he's a guy!"

"I know. I don't know why I like him, I just do. I got over it and accepted it, so should everyone else."

"So are you gay now?"

"I guess so. But I still like girls... maybe I'm bi..." Puck trailed off as they entered the classroom, trying to figure it out. The idea of having sex with a girl was just as attractive as it always had been, until he pictured Kurt's face. He could never hurt Kurt like that. And if that meant never sleeping with a girl again (he gulped nervously as he thought this) then so be it. He spent the rest of the lesson happily thinking of Kurt. The look of joy on his face as he'd sung to him, the young countertenor's pliable young body wrapped around him, the two of them sitting on a hilltop trying to discuss fashion...

"Alright then, spill." Mercedes had demanded of Kurt as they'd walked away. So he had - although leaving out the graphic details, making it sound as though they'd only kissed. Some things he was not going to share. They continued the conversation in whispers and notes in class.

Puck and Finn came to sit with Kurt and Mercedes during lunch. By this point, the entire school knew what was going on between the football team stud and the Glee Club's male diva. Several of Kurt's friends had approached Puck during the morning to threaten him with removal of various organs if he was playing the young teen. He had reassured them all very definitely on that point. Most of the room were sneaking glances at Puck and Kurt, as if to see for themselves that they really were together. The two boys sat next to each other during the meal, the group chatting quietly. Most of Glee club came to join their table, all wanting to congratulate the new couple and find out how on earth it had happened.

The expected confrontation came towards the end of the meal. All the members of the football and hockey teams bar Finn, Puck, Mike and Matt were approaching with jumbo sized slushies in their hands. The crowd gasped as they realised what was about to happen - no-one had ever been group slushied in the canteen before, it was a big risk to take in front of any member of staff, even the cooks. The Gleeks looked up when they heard the gasp, Puck jumping to his feet.

"Hey, Puckerman. You and your fag boyfriend had better look out." Karofsky said as he approached

"Don't use that word to talk about my boyfriend!" he said angrily, grabbing his own drink from the table.

"No-one can save you two faggots now."

"Oh yeah?" Tina had stood up, her slushie in hand. The rest of the Glee club quickly followed suit, all moving to block Kurt (who was still sitting, dumbstruck) and Puck from the footballer's view. Mike, Matt and Finn stood directly in front of them, an intimidating line in any situation. "Because I reckon that you've slushied enough people that pretty much everyone in here would be happy to throw theirs at you."

The jocks glanced around. All the around the room, people were standing up with their drinks. They may not have cared much about Kurt, and most of them actively disliked Puck, but this was an opportunity to get back the Neandertholic jocks for every wedgie, slushie and swirlie they'd ever received. By the time that two thirds of the student population were standing, armed, some of the players looked very nervous. They tried to edge away into the crowd forming around them, but were pushed back in.

Azimio, refusing to admit defeat, started it. "You know what? Fuck you," he said as he aimed the slushie at Puck's just visible Mohawk. All hell broke loose. Most of the jocks had followed Azimio's lead and thrown their slushies in the general direction of the Glee club. One or two used the opportunity to get Azimio back for the times he's mocked them in the changing rooms. The rest of the student body had aimed their slushies at the group of burly teens standing in the middle of the room.

The resulting mess took three hours to clean up. Principal Figgins was faced with dozens of eyewitnesses that swore that everyone in the room had tripped and fallen whilst carrying their drinks at the same time as Azimio had slushied the Gleeks. Only four jocks got away without detention, and Azimio and Karofsky were both taken off the football team and suspended for a week. Given the fact that they were defending their friends, the members Glee Club had only received a warning before being dismissed. They were also very pleased to be told that the slushie machine was going to be removed "until I think you are responsible enough to handle such cold and delicious beverages".

Puck met Kurt at his locker after the last class of the day, asking, "So how was your first day as my official boyfriend?"

Kurt laughed and answered, "Interesting. I didn't realise that so many people hated Karofsky and Azimio. But it was lovely to have you stand up for me. They could have slaughtered you."

"Babe, have you seen my guns? Not a chance."

Kurt glanced around the hallway. All the passers-by were turning to look at they went past, wanting to see the school's first ever gay couple (the first publicly out one, at least). He leaned forward to speak into Puck's ear, "What exactly do they expect us to do?"

"Dunno. But you know what the hardest part of my day was?" Puck spoke quietly, so only Kurt could hear him. "All I've wanted to do all day was push you up against a wall and kiss you."

"Hmm... wanna give them a show?" A wicked glint sparkled in Kurt's eyes.

Puck captured Kurt's lips in a kiss, wrapping hand around the back of his neck. They could feel the eyes of the rest of the corridor on them, so they kept it fairly chaste, but Kurt's hands still twined around Puck's neck as they kissed, their bodies close together. Kurt grinned as they broke apart. "Want to get out of here?"

"Hell, yeah."

Kurt slammed his locker shut and grabbed Noah's hand. The crowd before them parted to let them through, staring after them. This was a whole new level of defiance. The sub-basement kids were fighting back, and perhaps it was no bad thing.

* * *

**Desperately trying to make up for the weeks of silence now, the ideas keep flooding in. There will definitely be another chapter, probably more. I'm going away to Dorset this weekend, so if it's not up by tonight (GMT), there won't be anything till lunchtime on Sunday at the earliest.**

**Reviews are love!**


	9. I Think We're Alone Now

**I Think We're Alone Now**

Kurt dragged a very willing Noah to his car. A few of the more childish students wolf whistled and catcalled as they passed, but neither boy cared. Whilst their romantic feelings had grown out of initial lust, that lust still remained.

They both hopped quickly into the car, buckled up, and Kurt drove to the exit. He paused at the gate, turning to look at Noah with eyes sparkling with desire. "Where?" he asked.

"Mine. Mom and Hannah are out. Won't be back till late."

Kurt accelerated past the school and out towards Puck's house. The radio had come on when he'd started the ignition, an old Tiffany song:

_Children behave, that's what they say when we're together_

_And watch how you play! They don't understand_

_And so we're running just as fast as we can_

_Holding onto one another's hand_

_Trying to get away into the night_

_And then you put your arms around me and tumble to the ground_

_And then you say_

_I think we're alone now_

_There doesn't seem to be anyone around_

_I think we're alone now_

_The beating of our hearts is the only sound._

The boys didn't miss the irony as Kurt hummed along out of habit. Puck's hands began to wander over Kurt's body, but were slapped away with a smile.

"It's hard enough to concentrate with you just sitting next to me. What are our chances of not crashing if you start doing that?"

"You're just so sexy when you're flustered."

Kurt smirked, "That's as may be, try to resist me till we get there."

"I'll try. No promises."

They sat in silence for the rest of the journey.

_Look at the way we've gotta hide what we're doing_

_'Cos what would they say if they ever knew_

Puck was out of the car before Kurt had even turned the engine off. He almost wrenched Kurt's door off its hinges before pulling the young teen out of the car and kissing him passionately. Kurt nearly responded, but pushed him away, saying "Puck! The neighbours!"

"Fuck the neighbours. I need you now."

Kurt moaned as Puck kissed his neck, the sensitive spot just by his ear.

"Noah... at least get inside first."

Noah pulled back with an expression of surpise and delight, and raised an eyebrow at him. "Here?"

"Inside the house, you moron, not inside me!"

Puck's disappointment was obvious.

"Once we're in your room, you can go anywhere you like inside me," Kurt whispered seductively in his ear.

This time Puck was the one doing the dragging.

As soon as he'd unlocked the door, Puck picked up Kurt and carried him fireman style to his bedroom, depositing him on the bed before kissing him. Kurt's arms twisted around his neck as Puck started undoing buttons.

"So many goddamn _clothes_." Puck muttered as he struggled with Kurt's third layer.

"It's Armani!" Kurt responded, scandalised. He was pleased to notice that Noah had at least attempted to fold them before putting them on his bedside table. Kurt quickly tore off Puck's own shirt before pulling him back down for a kiss. Their chests pressed against each other, the heat between them palpable. Kurt could feel Puck's hardness against his own through the fabric of their jeans as they ground together. Their breathing got heavier as their tongues twined together.

"Noah... need you now... take me..."

Puck ripped off their jeans in a heartbeat, tugging Kurt's black boxer-briefs off and discarding them. Kurt gasped as the cold air reached his cock. Puck paused a moment, surveying the boy lying beneath him.

"You are so beautiful." He bent down and kissed the smaller boy's chest. "And gorgeous," he continued to kiss down his chest towards his navel. "And so fucking sexy right now."

Kurt moaned again as Puck's lips touched his cock. The Mohawked teen's talented tongue began to move up and down him as Puck took his cock into his mouth.

"Oh Noah... yes..." He ran his fingers through the elder boy's strip of hair.

Puck used his left hand to caress Kurt's balls as he dampened the fingers of his right. He slipped his hand between Kurt's spread legs and gently inserted a finger, keeping the rhythm of his blow job fairly slow.

"Fuck..." The profanity slipped from Kurt's lips.

Puck increased the number of fingers and carefully slid them in and out, not wanting to hurt the younger boy.

"Noah... more..."

Puck scissored his fingers, stretching Kurt as far as possible.

"Fuck me... take me...need you."

"You sure?"

"Fuck, yes. Just do me now!"

Puck smiled as he manoeuvred himself so that he was resting on his arms above Kurt. He loved it when Kurt got snappy. He made sure he was well lubed by all the precum, then looked into the younger boy's eyes as he slid into him. Kurt's head rolled back in ecstasy.

"Ohhhhhh..." He felt so filled, and it felt so right. Their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly. Kurt could hardly believe that someone this sexy wanted him, needed him, and felt this damn good inside him.

Puck paused to allow Kurt time to accommodate him. Kurt's hair was messed, his cheeks flushed, and the look on his face was one of pure bliss. He had never looked sexier than he did right now.

Kurt moved his hips in an attempt to get Puck deeper inside him. Noah pushed his hips forward, then began to slide back out again, beginning to thrust, ever so gently, into the boy beneath him. They moved together, in perfect harmony, the feelings building up inside them. Puck slowly picked up the pace, Kurt reaching up behind him to grab the headboard behind him as he moved with more and more power. Puck had had sex so many times before, never once had if felt so right as this.

"I'm..." Kurt could hardly speak, words being overtaken by moans as he felt his orgasm building.

Puck managed to hold himself back until Kurt cried out as he began to come beneath him, unable to stop himself erupting into the smaller boy. Kurt felt himself fill up with Noah's come, warm and wonderful. Puck fell onto his side next to him, both of them panting. He pulled Kurt into a close embrace, who came back to himself and rolled onto his side. Puck rested his forehead against Kurt's as he held him close, not wanting the two of them to ever be parted. The younger boy fit perfectly in his arms.

"Kurt."

"Mm?"

"I love you."

Kurt smiled as he replied, "I think I love you too."

They fell asleep in each others arms.

_The beating of our hearts is the only sound._

_

* * *

_**The End**

* * *

**Huge thanks to everyone who has read, alerted and reviewed. 63 alerts! I hope this lived up to your expectations. I had great fun writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Biggest thanks of all go to the anon who requested the original fic in the first place over on Glee Kink Meme, if it hadn't been for that I wouldn't have started writing.**


End file.
